wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiskowcy (Doyle)/12
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII. Człowiek czynu. Namiot pana de Méneval stał w takiem miejscu, iż można było z niego objąć okiem całą kwaterę główną. Lecz, czy tak bardzo zajęci byliśmy rozmową?... Czy cesarz inną stroną dostał się do obozu?... Dość, że nic nie widzieliśmy, nie słyszeliśmy i osłupieliśmy, skoro kapitan straży zameldował, że cesarz oczekuje swego sekretarza. Biedny Méneval zbladł jak biały jego żabot. Zerwał się na równe nogi i drżący mówił: — Powinienem był być na stanowisku. Co za nieszczęście, Boże mój, co za nieszczęście!... Przebacz, panie de Colincourt... Kapelusz?... Gdzie mój kapelusz?... Chodź, panie de Laval, nie mamy chwili do stracenia!... Przerażenie młodego człowieka przypomniało mi przerażenie admirała Bruix, przed chwilą, w przedpokoju i mimowolnie zrobiłem uwagę, że podwładni cesarza zanadto podobni byli do więźniów. Żyli w ciągłym niepokoju, dręczeni bezustannie obawą niełaski. Raz dobrze przyjęci, to znów odepchnięci; napominani publicznie, traktowani po grubiańsku na osobności... Wszyscy ci ludzie, mówiłem sobie, okuci są w kajdany służbistości, lecz nie widzą tego. Kochają, uwielbiają władcę, który ich tak krępuje... Co za wpływ niepojęty! — Może lepiej, żebym tu pozostał — rzekłem do pana de Méneval, kiedy weszliśmy do przedpokoju i zastaliśmy tam jeszcze tłum zbity i hałaśliwy. — Nie, nie, mam rozkaz przyprowadzenia pana do gabinetu cesarza, chodź pan ze mną... — Mój Boże! gdyby tylko nie był rozgniewany!... W jaki sposób mógł powrócić, żebym ja go nie widział? Ze wzrokiem obłąkanym, z czołem pokrytem kroplami potu, zastukał lekko do drzwi w głębi, które w tej chwili otworzył mameluk Rustan. Weszliśmy do obszernego pokoju, lecz bardzo skromnie umeblowanego. Ściany były obite papierem srebrno-szarym. Pośrodku sufitu, umalowanego w obłoki, przypominające bitą śmietanę, widniał orzeł cesarski, trzymający w szponach piorun. Pomimo upału, palił się duży ogień na kominie. Powietrze było ciężkie, przejęte silną wonią aleosu. Na środku pokoju stał stół owalny, przykryty zielonem suknem i zarzucony mnóstwem listów i papierów. Na jednym końcu stołu wznosił się pulpit, a przy nim krzesło obite zielonym safianem, z godłami cesarskiemi na poręczy. Dokoła sali, pod ścianami, oficerowie, adjutanci łukiem sztafety, oczekiwali na rozkazy. Kiedyśmy weszli, Napoleon bawił się zagłębianiem ostrza scyzoryka w oparcie rzeźbione swego krzesła. Popatrzył na nas, potem odezwał się do Ménevala. — Czekam na pana — rzekł swoim ostrym głosem. — Nie czekałem nigdy na pana de Bourrienne!... De Méneval zaczął się tłómaczyć. — Na nic się nie zdało tłómaczenie! Weź pan raport, który napisałem w pana nieobecności i skopiuj... Nieszczęsny sekretarz wziął papier ręką drżącą i poszedł usiąść przy stole na miejscu dla niego przeznaczonem. Napoleon zaczął chodzić w dłuż i w szersz pokoju, z rękami w tył założonemi, zgarbiony, z dużą okrągłą głową, pochyloną na piersi. Pomyślałem, iż bardzoby mu było trudno obejść się bez sekretarza, gdyż przy napisaniu tego jednego raportu, pokropił całe biurko atramentem, a nawet było, że obcierał pióro o białe kaszmirowe spodnie. Ja zaś stałem ciągle przy drzwiach nieruchomy, obok Rustana. Zdawało się, że cesarz nie domyśla się nawet mojej obecności. — Co tam, de Méneval! — zawołał naraz — czy skończyłeś ten raport?... Mamy jeszcze masę rzeczy do roboty... De Méneval, coraz więcej podrażniony, obrócił się do połowy: — Przebacz, najjaśniejszy panie! — mruknął. — Co mam przebaczyć? Co się snów stało?... — Przebacz najjaśniejszy panie, lecz... lecz nie mogę przeczytać tego pisma!... — Ta, ta, t a!... Widzisz przecie o co chodzi, prawda? — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie, kwestja furażu dla kawalerji. — Masz tobie!... Wiesz, de Méneval, robisz mi wrażenie Cambaceres’a. Kiedy otrzymał sprawozdanie, które mu posłałem o bitwie pod Marengo, wziął je za plan bitwy. Nie do uwierzenia, że wam wszystkim tak trudno odczytać moje pismo... Ten dokument nie dotyczy wcale furażu dla kawalerji, on zawiera moje instrukcje dla admirała de Villeneuve co do koncentracji floty i zajęcia la Manche. Daj mi go, sam przeczytam. Porwał papier ze zwykłą sobie gwałtownością, lecz po długiem przypatrywaniu się, zgniótł go w kulkę i cisnął pod stół, — Pisz! — rzekł do Méneval’a — dyktuję... Zaczął napowrót chodzić i mówić frazesami krótkiemi, urywanemi. Niebawem porwany falą pomysłów, wyrzucał słowa tak szybko, że Méneval z twarzą zaczerwienioną starał się je chwytać w locie. Głos cesarza stawał się dźwięczniejszy, chód gwałtowniejszy. Plany, rozkazy jego, miały taką jasność, dokładność, iż byłoby mi łatwo je wykonać, choć nie miałem pojęcia o żegludze. Lecz podziwiałem przedewszystkiem głęboką znajomość cesarza, uzbrojenia i położenia nietylko każdego okrętu linjowego, lecz każdej fregaty, każdego dwumasztowca, każdego małego jednomasztowca stojącego na kotwicy w portach: Rochefort, Cadix, Cartagena i Brest. Wyliczał ludzi załogi, ilość armat bez najmniejszego zawahania i niemniej wiedział o nazwisku, sile i pozycji każdego okrętu floty angielskiej. Taka świadomość byłaby niepospolitą u oficera marynarki, lecz u cesarza, który oprócz tego musiał się jeszcze zajmować swoją armją, sprawami wewnętrznemi, handlem, rolnictwem i finansami, była poprostu nadzwyczajną. Mówiłem, iż zdawał się nie spostrzegać mojej obecności; zauważyłem jednak, że od czasu rzuca okiem w moją stronę. Skoro skończył dyktowanie, stanął przedemną. — Dziwi cię to, panie de Laval, słysząc, że, ja sam reguluję ruchy floty bez pomocy mojego ministra?... To moja zasada! Panujący powinien znać wszystko, wszystko sam robić. Gdyby Bourboni pamiętali o tem, nie byliby zmuszeni żyć teraz w mgłach Anglji. — Lecz trzeba mieć pamięć waszej cesarskiej mości, aby zapamiętać tyle przeróżnych żywiołów! — zawołałem. — Pamięć moja, młodzieńcze, jest następstwem systemu, gdyż, z natury, pamiętam tylko fakty i twarze, lecz nigdy daty i nazwiska. Wyobrażam sobie mózg mój podzielony na pewną ilość komórek, lub, jeżeli pan wolisz, szufladek zawierających każda inny przedmiot. Skoro otwieram jedną z tych szufladek, inne zamykają się natychmiast i zawsze jestem pewny, że znajdę to, czego mi potrzeba. Ah! ja tyle mam w głowie, panie de Laval!... Mam, jak widziałeś, jedną szufladkę pełną okrętów, inną znów pełną fortec. Ostatnio, kiedy minister wojny przedstawił mi stan obrony naszych granic, zrobiłem mu uwagę, że zapomniał zaznaczyć dwóch armat w małej baterji, położonej blisko Ostendy. W trzeciej szufladce mam wszystkie pułki armji francuskiej. Czy ta szufladka jest w porządku, marszałku Bertier? Mężczyzna młody, bez zarostu, który ogryzał paznokcie w framudze okna, odpowiedział z ukłonem na zapytanie cesarza: — Najjaśniejszy panie, przekonany jestem, że mógłbyś przywołać po nazwisku wszystkich żołnierzy armji. — Nie, lecz przynajmniej starych wiarusów, którzy odbyli ze mną kampanje w Egipcie. Następnie, panie de Laval, mam jeszcze szufladki dla kanałów, dla mostów, dróg i fabryk. Finanse, kolonje, Włochy, Holandja mają także swoje szufladki. Ażeby rządzić Francją dzisiejszą, nie wystarcza umiejętność noszenia płaszcza gronostajowego z gracją i doganiania jelenia w lesie Fontainebleau. Czy nie jesteś tego zdania, panie de Laval? Zniewieściała, apatyczna twarz Ludwika XVI. stanęła mi przed oczyma. Dzieckiem jeszcze, miałem zaszczyt być mu przedstawionym w Wersalu, przez mojego ojca. Musiałem przyznać, że po okrutnych wstrząśnieniach z roku 93-go, kraj nasz potrzebował schronić się pod skrzydła władzy z odwagą i inteligencją wypróbowaną. Napoleon zbliżył się do ognia. Poruszał głownie końcem nogi, nie troszcząc się o delikatną sprzączkę złotą, zdobiącą obuwie, a którą dym i płomień czerniły. — Winszuję panu mądrego postanowienia — dodał, kiedy mu odpowiedziałem. — Lecz oddawna już byłeś pan moim stronnikiem... Czy nie broniłeś mnie pewnego wieczora, przeciw młodemu Anglikowi, który w oberży pod „Zielonym człowiekiem,“ w Ashford, wniósł toast dla mnie ubliżający? Zdziwienie zamknęło mi usta. Czy kto opowiedział cesarzowi to zdarzenie?... — Dlaczego pan to zrobiłeś? — Nie wiem, najjaśniejszy panie... może... przez instynkt... — Co znowu!... Tylko zwierzęta i warjaci kierują się instynktem. Miałeś swoje powody, panie de Laval. Dlaczego ryzykować życie dla mnie w chwili, kiedy nie mogłeś się niczego spodziewać od mojego rządu? — Dlatego, że czułem, iż jesteś jedyną podporą Francji, najjaśniejszy panie. Podczas tej rozmowy zaczął na nowo swój spacer. Niekiedy zatrzymywał się przed jednym z oficerów i patrzył na niego bacznie, z monoklem wciśniętym w oko. Wzrok miał bardzo krótki, co zmuszało go do używania monokla lub okularów — czasami brał także szczyptę tabaki z tabakierki szylkretowej, lecz zanim doniósł do nosa, tabaka opadała na ziemię lub na kamizelkę. Miłą mu zapewne była odpowiedź moja, gdyż podszedł i zakręcił mnie silnie za ucho. — Tak, młody przyjacielu — rzekł — masz rację; jestem podporą Francji, zrobię z niej największy naród na całym świecie. Wszyscy panujący w Europie będą zmuszeni mieć mieszkania w stolicy i ukazywać się na koronacji moich następców. Przerwał z twarzą boleśnie zmienioną: — Moi następcy — myślał głośno — jacy oni będą?... Dla kogo zbudowałem to cesarstwo?... Potem opanowawszy się: — Co mówią o mnie w Anglji, panie de Laval?... Obawiają się, żebym przebył la Manche? — Nie, najjaśniejszy panie, obawiają się, że go nie przebędziesz.,. — Moi starzy szeregowcy nie zadowoleni. Utrzymują, że tym razem sami tylko marynarze będą mieli sławę kampanji... Anglicy mają zaledwie małą armję? — Prawie wszyscy żołnierze są ochotnikami. — Ba! najemnicy! — zawołał i uczynił ruch ręką, jakby ich wszystkich zmiótł przed sobą. — Wyląduję w Kent lub w Sussex ze 100 000-ną armją; wydam bitwę, którą wygram ze stratą 10.000 ludzi i nazajutrz będę w Londynie. Zacznę od uwięzienia członków parlamentu, bankierów, negocjantów i dziennikarzy. Nałożę 100 miljonów funtów sterlingów kontrybucji. Oderwę Szkocję i Irlandję i dam im rząd taki, że będą w daleko lepszem położeniu, niż Anglja. Potem, opuszczając Wielką Brytanię, zażądam w nagrodę moich usług oddania floty i kolonij. W ten sposób zapewnię pokój więcej, niż na sto lat i zabezpieczę Francji panowanie nad światem. W krótkiem przedstawieniu tego planu fantastycznego, poznałem tę wysoką zdolność Napoleona tworzenia szerokich planów, a jednocześnie badania najmniejszych szczegółów. Zamarzył o zdobyciu Wschodu. Za chwilę rozkazy były wydane, wojska i okręty zgromadzone, amunicja gotowa, marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. Jego zamiarem, nie robił bowiem nic bez zamiaru, było odkrycie przedemną swego sposobu administrowania, olśnienia mnogością swoich talentów, w nadziei zapewne, iż użyję mojego wpływu na emigrantów, ażeby ich zachęcić do skupienia się dokoła tronu. Trzymał mnie tak stojącego kilka godzin, zmuszając, abym był obecnym jego pracy zamęczającej i jak Prometeusz z bajki, przyoblekał coraz inną postać. Kwestje najważniejsze, tak samo jak najdrobniejsze służyły za trampolinę jego inteligencji. Raz zajmował się rozłożeniem na zimowe leże swego wojska, to znów rozbierał z Colincourt’em sposób zmniejszenia wydatków domu cesarskiego. — Ja chcę być oszczędnym — mówił — ażeby roztoczyć większy zbytek na zewnątrz. Kiedy byłem podporucznikiem, żytem z tysiąca dwustu franków rocznie; nicby mnie nie kosztowało żyć dziś tak samo. Trzeba raz skończyć z szalonemi wydatkami pałacowemi... Jakto, panie de Colincourt, widzę w twoich rachunkach, że wypijają kawy sto pięćdziesiąt pięć filiżanek dziennie!... Pomyśl, że cukier kosztuje cztery franki za funt, a kawa pięć franków, co znaczy, filiżanka kawy dwadzieścia su!... Wyznacz każdemu sumę na kawę, to będzie mniej kosztowało. Pańskie rachunki stajenne są także przerażające! Przy obecnej cenie siana, siedm do ośmiu franków wystarcza dostatecznie dla utrzymania. Bez marnotrawstwa, panie, bez marnotrawstwa!... I tak w ciągu kilkunastu minut, przechodził od organizacji wielkiego państwa i budżetu kilkunasto-milionowego, do rachunku na kilka franków. Mówiąc, cesarz ciągle szukał mojego wzroku, obserwował postawę, jak gdyby dla pochwycenia moich przelotnych wrażeń. „Co go obchodzi moja pochwała lub nagana?“ — powtarzałem sobie w duszy. A teraz, kiedy wyliczam wszystkich synów arystokracji, którzy poszli za mojem przykładem, tych którzy powrócili z wygnania, ażeby zaciągnąć się pod sztandar Bonapartego, rozumiem jak ważną była moja osobistość. — No, cóż, panie de Laval — rzekł Napoleon — miałeś przedstawienie mojej organizacji, mojego systemu... Czy ciągle trwasz w postanowieniu służenia cesarstwu? — Więcej niż kiedykolwiek, najjaśniejszy panie. — Uprzedzam, że nie zawszy jestem łatwy; jestem nawet czasem bardzo ostry — rzekł z uśmiechem. Byłeś obecny jak zgromiłem admirała Bruix?... Ach! bo my wszyscy mamy bardzo poważne obowiązki!.. Karność tak samo jest niezbędna w wyższych stopniach urzędów, jak w niższych. Lecz bądź pan spokojny, gniew mój nigdy wyżej nie dochodzi — przeciągnął ręką po szyji — nie pozwalam, żeby mózg mi zalał... Doktór Corvisart utrzymuje, że mam wolniejszy puls od wszystkich jego chorych. — I że jesz prędzej, najjaśniejszy panie, niż którykolwiek Francuz — dodała osobistość o szerokiej i dobrej twarzy, rozmawiająca z marszałkiem Berthier. — Ach! ten mi nigdy nic nie daruje! Bo widzisz, panie de Laval, doktór gniewa się bardzo: nie może przebaczyć że raz mu powiedziałem, iż wolę umrzeć z mojej choroby, niż od jego lekarstw. Jeżeli jem szybko, to wina moich zajęć. Ale, ale, Constant, czy to godzina obiadowa? — Czwarta godzina, najjaśniejszy panie. — A więc podawaj prędzej. — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie, lecz pan Isabey czeka tam ze swemi lalkami. — Zatem wprowadź go zaraz. Isabey wszedł. Wydawał się zmęczony, jak po długiej podróży. Buty i ubranie pokryte miał kurzem. Pod pachą trzymał duży kosz pleciony. — Dwa dni czekam już na ciebie, Isabey — rzekł cesarz ostro. — Najjaśniejszy panie, kurjer wczoraj dopiero przybył; natychmiast udałem się w drogę... — Przywiozłeś modele? — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie. — Rozłóż je na stole. Nie mogłem wstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy Isabey, po otworzeniu koszyka, wyjął całą kolekcję lalek wysokich na stopę i wspaniale ubranych w aksamity, jedwabie gronostaje i koronki. Ale gdy były już wszystkie wyjęte, odgadłem, że cesarz ze swoją namiętnością szczegółów, chciał osądzić, jakie wrażenie zrobi dwór jego, skoro dygnitarze przywdzieją wspaniałe kostjumy, jakie im przeznaczył. — Co to jest? — zapytał, unosząc w górę lalkę ubraną w amazonkę amarantową, a na głowie w toczku z białemi piórami. — To jest amazonka cesarzowej, najjaśniejszy panie. — Podłużysz trochę staniki. Napoleon miał pomysły szczęśliwe, tyczące ubrań kobiecych. — Te djabelskie mody są jedyną rzeczą, której nie mogę zreformować! To też Duchesne, krawiec mój, skrócił na palce poły mojego ubrania. Krzyczałem, gniewałem się, nie ustąpiło bydlę. Sądzę, że byłby się oparł wszystkim armiom lądowym i morskim!... Wziął drugą lalkę w ubraniu zielonem z galonami. — Co to za kostjum? — Wielkiego łowczego, najjaśniejszy panie. — A zatem twój, Berthier. A ten czerwony? — Wielkiego kanclerza. — A fioletowy? — Wielkiego szambelana. Cesarz bawił się temi figurkami, jak dziecko nową zabawką. Przesuwał po stole, grupował, w końcu powrzucał do kosza. — Bardzo dobre, Isabey — rzekł — zadowolony jestem z ciebie i z David’a także. Możesz przedstawić wykaz kosztów. Ah! powiedzże Lenormand, jeżeli ośmieli się przedstawić mi rachunek taki jak ostatni, wyślę ją, żeby przepędziła kilka miesięcy w Vincennes... Powiedz sam, panie de Laval, czy to rozsądnie wydawać 25.000 franków na jedną suknię, choćby to nawet było dla panny Eugenji de Choiseul?... Oniemiały ze zdziwienia, nie znajdowałem odpowiedzi. Wiedział zatem o mojej miłości dla panny de Choiseul... Ależ ten człowiek był chyba czarownikiem!... Cesarz uśmiechnął się, twarz jego przybrała wyraz filuterny, jaki miewał w chwilach dobrego humoru. Oczy miewał wtedy ciemno-błękitne, podczas kiedy w silnem zamyśleniu robiły się prawie czarne, a koloru stali w wybuchach gniewu. Oparł swoją małą tłustą rękę na mojem ramieniu. — Przed chwilą dziwiłeś się, panie de Laval, że wiedziałem o pojedynku z młodym gentelmanem w Ashford; teraz dziwisz się znów, słysząc jak wymawiam nazwisko panny de Choiseul. Ależ, kochany panie, na cóżby mi się zdali agenci, których trzymam w Anglji, jeżelibym nie wiedział o tak ważnych rzeczach. — Najjaśniejszy panie, nie mogę pojąć jak takie bagatele mogą być donoszone, ani, że zatrzymujesz się przy nich choćby na chwilę. — Skromny jesteś, młodzieńcze; spodziewam się, że przebywanie na dworze, nie zatraci w tobie tej pięknej zalety. Wyobrażasz sobie zatem, że twoje sprawy nie mają żadnej wagi dla mnie? — Dlaczego miałyby mieć wagę, najjaśniejszy panie? — Kto jest twoim dziadem stryjecznym? — Kardynał de Montmorecy-Laval, najjaśniejszy panie. — Właśnie. A gdzie on przebywa? — W Niemczech. — W Niemczech a nie w Notre-Dame, gdzie sambym go intronizował. Kto jest twoim bratem ciotecznym? — Książę de Roban. — A ten gdzie? — W Londynie. — Tak, w Londynie a nie w Tuilerjach, gdzie zająłby stanowisko jakiegoby zażądał. Ah! chciałbym wiedzieć, czy, zrzucony z tronu, wypędzony, jak Bourboni, znalazłbym tak, jak oni, wiernych stronników, gotowych poświecić majątek, ojczyznę, upodobania, aby iść za mną na wygnanie?... Zbliż się, Berthier! Cesarz pociągnął za ucho swojego ulubieńca. Była to największa oznaka czułości. — Mógłbym liczyć na ciebie, hultaju? — Nie rozumiem, najjaśniejszy panie!... Dotąd rozmowa nasza prowadzona była głosem przyciszonym, żadna z osób będących w sali nie zwracała na nią uwagi; teraz wszyscy ucichli i czekali na odpowiedź Berthier’a. — Gdybym był zrzucony z tronu, wypędzony z Francji, poszedłbyś ze mną na wygnanie? — mówił cesarz wyraźnie. — Nie, najjaśniejszy panie. — Do djabła! Szczery jesteś przynajmniej. — Lecz dlatego, że nie mógłbym, najjaśniejszy panie. — A to dlaczego? — Ponieważ jużbym nie żył. Napoleon zaśmiał się głośno. — I powiadają, że Berthier głupi! — zawołał. — Słuchaj, Berthier, jestem ciebie pewny, gdyż jeżeli cię lubię, jeżeli cię proteguję, to ze względów czysto osobistych; lecz w oczach tych, którzy mnie otaczają, jesteś bez znaczenia... Nie mogę tego powiedzieć, naprzykład o panu Talleyrand. A zwracając się do dyplomaty: — Ty, mój kochany, ty opuściłbyś mnie tak prędko, jak opuściłeś Ludwika XVI-go. Masz wyjątkowy talent stosowania się do wszystkich rządów, do wszystkich systemów... Cesarz uwielbiał takie małe sceny, kiedy wszyscy czuli jakąś przykrość, zaniepokojeni przypuszczeniem zapytania kłopotliwego, na które trzebaby było odpowiedzieć natychmiast, nie mając czasu zważyć słów dobrze. Lecz w tej chwili zapomniano o wszystkiem, aby zająć się tylko Talleyrandem. Co on powie?... Jak się będzie bronił od tego zarzutu?... On zaś, oparty na swojej lasce hebanowej, z szerokiemi plecami zgarbionemi, z ustami wykrzywionemi uśmiechem ironicznem, wydawał się, jak gdyby usłyszał od cesarza najprzyjemniejszy komplement. Imponował Napoleonowi sposobem bycia, traktując go zawsze jak równego, nie pochlebiając nigdy. — Najjaśniejszy panie — rzekł — sądzisz, iż opuściłbym ciebie, gdyby twoi nieprzyjaciele ofiarowali mi większe korzyści, niż te, których używam przy tobie? — Jestem przekonany. — Zatem, potrzeba, aby te korzyści były bardzo wielkie, najjaśniejszy panie, gdyż, oprócz pałacu przy ulicy św. Florjana i dwustu tysięcy liwrów renty, które mi przyznałeś, mam jeszcze urząd pierwszego ministra... Musianoby mnie chyba posadzić na tronie, aby wznieść jeszcze wyżej. — Rzeczywiście, niczego ci nie brakuje — mruknął Napoleon, patrząc z powagą na ministra. Po chwili zaczął: — Powiedzno, Talleyrand, kiedy ożenisz się z panią Grand?... Sapristi, skończ raz, ten związek twój jest nieznośny!... Ah! bez skandalów na dworze, panowie, bez awantur z kobietami, bardzo proszę!.. — Czy to skłonność czy przyzwyczajenie — odparł spokojnie Talleyrand — lecz mam wstręt do małżeństwa, najjaśniejszy panie. — Prawda — rzekł Napoleon ze śmiechem — zapominam zawsze, że mówię do biskupa z Autun. Pani Grand jest bardzo inteligentna kobieta!... Umie słuchać bardzo dobrze. Talleyrand wzruszył ramionami. — Inteligencja nie jest zaletą kobiety, najjaśniejszy panie. Kobieta rozumna kompromituje męża, podczas kiedy głupia, kompromituje tylko siebie. — Mojem zdaniem — rzekł cesarz — ta kobieta jest najinteligentniejsza, która potrafi ukryć swój rozum. We Francji kobiety są niebezpieczne, zręczniejsze są bowiem od mężczyzn. Nie rozumieją, że nam potrzeba sersa ich, a nie głowy. Zawsze, jeżeli tylko rządziły królem, doprowadziły go do upadku. Zanadto są nerwowe, zanadto uczuciowe, pełne energji, lecz bez logiki, bez przewidywania. Spojrzyjcie na tę przeklętą panią Satël, na wszystkie kobiety z przedmieścia św. Germana, więcej mi sprawiają kłopotu swemi gryzmołami i gadaninami, niż cala flota la Manche. Niech się zajmują swojemi dziećmi i gałgankami!.. Prawda, panie de Laval? — Nie będąc takiego samego zdania, jak cesarz, nic nie odpowiedziałem. — W twoim wieku — zaczął — nie jest się jeszcze praktycznym. I ja kiedyś takim byłem. Było to w epoce, kiedy ci głupcy Paryżanie utrzymywali, że wdowa po znakomitym generale Beauharnais robi mezalians, wychodząc za Bonapartego. Zamilkł na chwilę — potem znów mówił: — Między Medjolanem i Mentoną jest dziewięć oberży, przebyłem przestrzeń dzielącą te dwa miasta w jednym dniu i zatrzymałem się w każdej oberży, aby pisać do mojej żony... Dziewięć listów w jednym dniu!... Cały romans!... Lecz złudzenia pierzchają, panie de Laval i uczymy się wiedzieć rzeczy takiemi, jak są... O jakie życie szare bez uniesień miłości!... Twarz cesarza przyćmiła chmura przy tem wspomnieniu, przeszłości, która zapewne więcej mu radości dała, niż najświetniejsze zwycięstwa. Lecz naraz otrząsnął się. — Eugenia de Choiseul jest właśnie siostrzenicą księcia de Choiseul? — zapytał. — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie. — Jesteście narzeczeni? — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie. Pokręcił głową. — Jeżeli chcesz dojść do czego na dworze, panie de Laval, trzeba mnie powierzyć kierunek spraw twoich. Czy mogę patrzeć obojętnie na małżeństwa pomiędzy emigrantami, pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy są najzawziętszymi moimi wrogami? — Przekonania panny de Choiseul takie same są jak moje, najjaśniejszy panie. — Tak się mówi!... Panna de Choiseul zamłoda, żeby mieć jakie przekonania. W niej płynie krew arystokratyczna; ta krew zakipi kiedyś... Panie de Laval, twoje małżeństwo do mnie należy. Udasz się niebawem do Pont-de-Briques dla przedstawienia się cesarzowej. Cóż tam znów, Constant? — Najjaśniejszy panie, to pewna dama uprasza waszej cesarskiej mości o posłuchanie. — Dama! — wykrzyknął cesarz. — Do licha, nie widać wcale dam w obozie!... Co to za jedna? Czego chce? — Nazywa się Sybilla Bernac, najjaśniejszy panie. — Ah! to córka starego Bernac’a z Grosbois... pańskiego wuja po kądzieli, panie de Laval. Upokorzony, spuściłem oczy. — Mój Boże — rzekł cesarz, którego wzroku nie uszło moje zawstydzenie — co prawda nie bardzo przyjemny ma urząd, lecz wielkie usługi mi oddaje. Wszak to on jest posiadaczem majątku pańskiego ojca? — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie. Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. — Prawdopodobnie powróciłeś pan do Francji w nadziei wejścia z powrotem w twoje prawa. — Nie, najjaśniejszy panie — zawołałem — ja chcę sam sobie wszystko zawdzięczać. — Bardzo dobrze!... Wreszcie, panie de Laval, nie mógłbym oddać ci twojego majątku, gdyż teraz tak rzeczy stoją we Francji, że gdybyśmy zaczęli restytucje, nigdybyśmy z tem nie skończyli. Zachwiałoby się zaufanie ogółu. Nie mam stronników więcej oddanych nad tych, którzy są dziś w posiadaniu dóbr emigrantów; dopóki będą mi użyteczni, zatrzymają je w swoich rękach. Lecz czego może chcieć odemnie panna Bernac?... Constant, wprowadź ją. Za chwilę weszła moja kuzynka. Bardzo była blada, oczy jej paliły się gorączkowo, szła wolno i wydawała się wyższą. — Co pani sobie życzy? — rzeki cesarz głosem niezadowolonym, jakim zwykle przemawiał do kobiet, nawet wtedy, kiedy starał się o ich względy. Sybilla obejrzała się dokoła, a zobaczywszy mnie, zdawało się, że nabrała odwagi. — Najjaśniejszy panie, przychodzę błagać o łaskę. — Nie mogę nie odmówić córce Karola Bernac — odparł cesarz. — Najjaśniejszy panie, nie przyszłam prosić w imieniu mojego ojca, w mojem własnem imieniu wzywam łaski waszej cesarskiej mości dla Lucjana Lasage, uwięzionego za zbrodnię zdrady stanu... To jest poeta, najjaśniejszy panie, marzyciel... — Marzyciel! — wykrzyknął cesarz — cóż może być niebezpieczniejszego jak marzyciel?... Wziął ze stołu plik notatek i przejrzał je szybko. — I zapewne ten pan Lesage ma zaszczyt być pani narzeczonym? Sybilla zaczerwieniła się. — Oto jest protokół badania — ciągnął cesarz. — Według jego zeznań, sądzę, że nie jest godny zupełnie miłości pani. — Oszczędź go, najjaśniejszy panie. — Niepodobna! Te wszystkie spiski kością mi w gardle stoją!... Spiski ze strony Bourbonów, spiski ze strony jakóbinów!... Moje pobłażanie tylko ich zachęca. Od czasu stracenia księcia d’Enghien i Cadoudal’a, Bourboni siedzą cicho; strącenie pana Lesage posłuży za przykład dla jakóbinów. Przy ostatnich słowach cesarza, Sybilla zbladła, oczy jej mgłą zaszły i grube łzy popłynęły po policzkach. — Na miłość Boską, najjaśniejszy panie, przebacz mu! — zawołała, padając do nóg Napoleona. Lecz on, wściekły, zaczął tupać nogami. — Powtarzam pani, iż nie mogę tego zrobić. To, co postanowię dla bezpieczeństwa rządu, jest niecofnione! Czas już, aby jakóbini otrzymali dobrą naukę, w przeciwnym razie za sześć miesięcy będę miał cale przedmieście św. Antoniego na karku! Głos stanowczy cesarza, twarz surowa okazywały, że nie da się zmiękczyć. Sybilla jednak nie dała za wygranę. — Najjaśniejszy panie, on jest niewinny, przysięgam!... — W takim razie śmierć jego przerazi innych spiskowców. — Przebacz mu, najjaśniejszy panie, a ja odpowiadam za jego wierność i posłuszeństwo na przyszłość!... — Panie de Laval, wyprowadź twoją kuzynkę — rzekł cesarz, zwracając się do mnie. Constant i ja pomogliśmy podnieść się Sybilli, a kiedy chcieliśmy ją wyprowadzić: — Najjaśniejszy panie, mówisz, że przykład potrzebny? Ale jest Toussac!... — Ah! gdybym dostał Toussac’a! — pomyślał głośno cesarz. — To on i mój ojciec pchnęli Lucjana do buntu... najjaśniejszy panie, prawdziwym winnym jest Toussac!... — Lesage i Toussac zarówno są winni — odparł cesarz — w dodatku Lesage’a mamy, a Toussac uciekł. — Lecz gdybym odnalazła Toussac’a najjaśniejszy panie? Napoleon pomyślał trochę, potem wyrzekł: — Jeżeli pani odnajdziesz Toussac’a, przebaczę Lesage’owi. — Lecz na to potrzeba czasu, najjaśniejszy panie!... — Ile pani żąda? — Tydzień, co najmniej, najjaśniejszy panie!.. — Dobrze. Za tydzień Toussac będzie w naszych rękach, albo Lesage skazany. Panie de Laval, zabierz twoją kuzynkę, gdyż mam teraz do załatwienia bardzo ważne sprawy. Zobaczę pana niedługo w Pont-de-Briques....